Slip Stream (G.I. Joe)
Slip Stream is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's Conquest X-30 pilot and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Gregory B. Boyajian, and his rank is that of 1st Lieutenant, USAF O-2. Slip Stream was born in Provo, Utah. Slip Stream's primary military specialty is fighter pilot, and his secondary military specialty is computer technology. Slip Stream was an expert video game player and computer hacker until he discovered flying. As a teenager he joined the Jr. Civil Air Patrol, and then got his Air Force commission through the R.O.T.C., finishing at the top of his class in flight school. Slip Stream speaks Armenian, Greek, and French, and specializes in aircraft with computer assisted control surfaces, where his knowledge of computers and lightning reflexes give him a competitive edge. He is also known to play table tennis, and has a reputation as an unrepentant joker and mimic. Toys Slip Stream was first released as an action figure in 1986, packaged with the Conquest X-30. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue 49.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #49 (July 1986) Slip-Stream is part of a ground team sent in to steal an advanced fighter jet."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #3 He has another ground based mission later. He works with Lt. Falcon and Psyche-Out; they rescue three Russian soldiers from an Afghanistan prison. Multiple layers of lies get the Russians to act as Joe agents and rescue a C.I.A. chief from an Iranian group."Special Missions" #9 (February 1988) Slip Steam one of the Joe pilots to make a recon raid over Cobra Island to find out why so much equipment was being moved. He and his fellow pilots shoot down many Cobra pilots."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #16 (December 1988) He has a cameo as the co-pilot four issues later."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #20 (April 1989) Slip-Stream serves as a co-pilot for Ghostrider on a mission over the fictional country of Benzheen. Their craft does not survive but they achieve their objective, photographs of the Terror Drome being built in the middle of Benzheen City. Halfway through the issue, Slip-Stream is referred to in the text as Dogfight, another Joe pilot featured in the first few pages of the issue."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol1 #115 (August 1991) Devil's Due He appears in the Devil's Due 'Real American Hero' series in issue 25. He is one of many Joes sent to intervene in Cobra's second Civil War. He is seen on Cobra Island, in hand to hand combat with an enemy soldier."G.I. Joe A Real American Hero" #25 (2003) Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe animated series in the second season episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!: Part I", voiced by Dan Gilvezan. He is forced to undergo basic training again with his fellow Joes due to incompetence. He is featured in the episode "The Presence Of Mine Enemy" in which he confronts a female Cobra pilot. This episode is discussed in the non-fiction book 'Powerplay'. G.I. Joe: The Movie Slip Stream also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. References External links * Slip-Stream at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional characters from Utah Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters